Arrivederci
by mayo prince
Summary: AU Arrivederci - Selamat tinggal. Fanfic terakhir di Naruto. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D


**Arrivederci**

**by. raitei85 aka. Mitsu**

**--**

**Notes:**

**Fanfiction ini akan ada banyak referensi ****bahasa Italia. **

_0 Arrivederci selamat tinggal_

_0 Famiglia Family, keluarga, sebutan untuk kelompok mafia._

_0_ _Capofamiglia Don/Pemimpin kelompok mafia_

_0 Consigliere Outside Advisor/tangan kanan Capofamiglia_

_0 Capodecina Kapten_

_0 Vendetta balas dendam _

_0 Cosa c'è_? _ada apa?_

_0 Di niente tidak ada apa-apa._

_0 Buona Fortuna semoga beruntung._

_0 Stai zitto diam._

_0 Vaffanculo f you._

_0 Capo di tutti capi boss of all bosses - pemimpin dari semua Don/capofamiglia yang ada._

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Kesamaan pada nama/instansi atau sebagainya hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto._

--

"Prrrriiiiiiiiii!!"

Suara teriakan telepon yang nyaring memecah kesunyian sebuah apartemen. Sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, melihat penghuninya hanya satu orang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Semua orang sedang beristirahat setelah satu hari kerja yang melelahkan di Sisilia, Italia. Tak terkecuali pemilik apartemen tersebut. Walau telepon yang berdering itu hanya terletak di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming di balik selimut. Lelaki itu malah mengubur dirinya makin dalam, sampai hanya segumpal rambut hitam kelam kelihatan dari selimutnya yang tebal. Sudah jadi kode etiknya kalau ada orang menelepon selewat jam 11, itu hanya idiot yang harus dibiarkan. Masa bodoh dengan kritikan tetangganya soal keributan itu. Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Dasar tetangga bisanya hanya protes. Pemilik apartemen itu memang tidak suka pada tetangga-tetangganya yang suka menggosip.

"Prrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii!!"

"IYA KUANGKAT!" bentak lelaki itu akhirnya, mengambil telepon wireless berwarna putih dari meja samping tempat tidurnya dengan kasar. Siapapun yang menelepon, kalau hanya iseng atau sesuatu yang tidak penting...jangan harap bisa melihat matahari pagi. Lelaki itu benar-benar butuh tidur, bisa kita lihat dari celak matanya yang berwarna hitam.

"Halo!Halo! Sasuke?!"

Sasuke menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi muak setengah mati.

"Lebih keras lagi, Uzumaki. Kurasa orang di jarak 7 mil dari sini belum mendengarnya," geram Sasuke kesal kepada orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Sasuke, ini penting, aku butuh kau segera disini--"

"Butuh kepalamu. Sadarkah kau ini masih jam 2 pagi? Dan juga, seharusnya mulai jam 12 malam tadi, aku sudah mendapat hari liburku yang pertama setelah 2 tahun," potong Sasuke dingin. Dia bisa mendengar "sahabat"-nya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi ini penting sekali," Paling tidak makhluk pirang itu lebih tenang sekarang, pikir Sasuke sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Rambutnya sangat berantakan. Dia memandang apartemennya yang bisa dibilang sama berantakannya seperti rambutnya. Sudah seminggu dia tidak pulang. Baru saja dia kembali dari Inggris. Sasuke hanya memandangi apartemennya dengan wajah malas. Paling Sakura atau Ino akan berebutan kesini dan membersihkannya. Tidak masalah. Sekali-kali punya fans bodoh seperti mereka ada gunanya juga.

"Aku kesana," tukas Sasuke sambil membanting teleponnya ke ranjang. Dipakainya kemeja yang belum diseterika dan juga jas berwarna hitamnya. Beginilah, bekerja di dunia mafia. Kau harus selalu siap ketika dibutuhkan. Apalagi bila "bos"-mu adalah orang paling merepotkan di seluruh dunia dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Sasuke Uchiha, tahun ini 23, adalah salah satu dari orang yang bekerja di Konoha Famiglia. Di famiglia ini, secara turun-temurun keturunan Uchiha bekerja sebagai assasin squad elit. Begitu juga Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya sekarang. Namun karena Uchiha dibantai sepuluh tahun lalu, Assasin Squad ini sekarang berisi orang-orang di luar Uchiha. Tentu saja hanya dipilih yang berbakat dan sekelas dengan keturunan langsung Uchiha.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil Porsche hitamnya dengan malas dan mobilnya meluncur di lengangnya jalanan Sisilia. Apa yang diinginkan _Capofamiglia_ kali ini? Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali bertanya-tanya. Dia memutar setirnya ke kiri sambil menguap berkali-kali.

--

Di Headquarter, Sasuke disambut oleh Shikamaru yang tidak kalah berantakan. Rambutnya dikucir asal-asalan dan kemejanya tidak dikancing beberapa. Wajahnya kusut karena baru bangun tidur, pipinya masih berbekas bantal. Dia juga menguap berkali-kali. Mafia jenius itu memandang Sasuke dengan menilai kemudian menemaninya masuk. Mansion besar bergaya Eropa itu juga lengang, padahal biasanya banyak mafiosi lalu lalang dan telepon selalu berdering. Suasananya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kantor biasa, jika kau tahu. Bahkan meja paling depan untuk menerima tamu--dalam tanda petik--yang selalu siaga pun hari ini kosong. Vas bunga juga belum diganti. Kelihatan aneh kalau kau biasa datang dimana semuanya sudah rapi.

"Keadaanmu jauh lebih baik dariku. Tapi rapikan sedikit rambutmu, aku tidak yakin perempuan galak dari Suna Famiglia akan menyukainya," kata Shikamaru sambil menutupi mulutnya, menguap. Sudut matanya mengawasi rambut Sasuke yang seperti terkena angin ribut.

"Ada orang dari Suna Famiglia? Disini?" Sasuke memandang Shikamaru tak percaya. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Yeah, dan jangan tanya kenapa, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Uzumaki sial itu meneleponku jam 1 pagi, katanya penting. Tapi aku malah tidak diijinkan masuk, dasar," Shikamaru berkata tanpa penghargaan sama sekali pada bosnya. Mungkin karena mereka seangkatan dan teman sejak dulu. Atau mungkin, nyaris seperti Sasuke, kesal karena waktu tidurnya diganggu. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya, bersiap masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu mahogani yang besar itu, Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Rambut, Uchiha. Aku serius,"

--

Sasuke memasuki ruangan Naruto, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nervous. Apalagi, ada Suna Famiglia disini. Suna adalah salah satu dari famiglia terbesar, dan setelah pembantaian Uchiha di Konoha Famiglia, mereka ada supporter terbesar Konoha. Apalagi kalau bukan karena persahabatan Uzumaki dengan Gaara, pemimpin Suna Famiglia. Namun Sasuke tetap saja merasa canggung bertemu dengan Gaara. Pria itu terlalu misterius dan darinya selalu terpancar aura yang mengerikan. Dia sangat disegani oleh Famiglia lain, dan sebisa mungkin tak membuat masalah dengannya. Mungkin Naruto cocok dengannya karena dia terlalu idiot untuk menyadari aura itu dari Gaara.

"Ah, kau datang juga!" sambut Naruto yang duduk di kursi "boss"-nya. Gaara duduk di depannya. Di sofa tamu, duduk seorang perempuan berambut warna jerami--mungkin dia perempuan galak yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Perempuan itu tidak jelek sama sekali, malah bisa dibilang cantik. Mata hijaunya yang tajam menyipit melihat rambut Sasuke yang sudah setengah mati diperbaiki dengan jarinya. Untung dia hanya mendengus dan melipat tangannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Gaara. Entah kenapa Sasuke melepaskan nafas lega. Seperti lolos dari inspeksi seragam sekolah.

"Permisi, Idi--maksudku Uzumaki dan Gaara-san," kata Sasuke. Naruto menyuruhnya mendekat. Gaara memandang tembok kosong, ekspresinya kaku. Perempuan yang bersamanya tampak agak kaku juga. Tapi Sasuke tampak tak terganggu karena kecuali satu orang, semua anggota Suna adalah orang-orang seperti itu.

"Sasuke. Kau mungkin bertanya apa yang dilakukan Gaara disini. Kabar buruk. Tadi beberapa jam yang lalu, orang-orang Suna Famiglia--dibantai," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedih. Punggung Gaara dan perempuan yang bersamanya menjadi tambah kaku.

"Jadi, Suna Famiglia memohon bantuan kita?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Perempuan berambut warna jerami itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sambil memandang Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya yang tajam, dia berkata, "Jangan membicarakan kami seakan kami anak perempuan malang yang mengemis pertolong--"

"Temari," potong Gaara tajam, membuat perempuan itu menutup mulutnya seketika. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang merah, wajahnya tampak terluka. Dia kemudian duduk lagi, menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam sofa. Gaara memandang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan Consigliere-ku. Lanjutkan, Naruto," katanya tenang. Naruto menatap Sasuke, tampaknya berat baginya untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"...Dan ini juga menyangkut dirimu, Sasuke," kata Naruto, tampak ragu sesaat untuk melanjutkan, "Yang membantai Suna Famiglia adalah...Akatsuki Famiglia."

_Akatsuki._

--

Jumlah famiglia yang terbunuh ternyata lebih banyak daripada yang mereka perkirakan. Mansion Suna Famiglia yang megah jadi saksi bisu pembantaian oleh Akatsuki Famiglia yang baru bangkit kembali. Akatsuki dulunya jatuh karena beberapa hal. Gaara memandang sisa-sisa famiglianya yang membersihkan lautan darah tersebut. Bahkan dindingnya yang berwarna pastel menjadi warna merah. Wajahnya tampak terluka. Naruto menepuk pundaknya, seakan memberikan dukungan.

"Masih ada anggota famiglia lain dari luar negeri yang akan kesini, Kankurou menghubungi Temari beberapa saat lalu," kabar Naruto. Pria berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Kankurou, sungguh Gaara bersyukur dia baik-baik saja. Kakaknya itu sekarang berada di Amerika, mengurus transaksi dengan mafia Amerika. Tanpa Kankurou dan Temari , entah Gaara akan melakukan apa.

"Aku...," ucap Gaara pelan, "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi bersama Temari tadi...," Ia menunduk memandang sepatunya yang juga kena bercak darah. Kalau saja, dia menunda keberangkatannya ke Venice satu jam saja, mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," tukas Naruto kepada pria itu, "Yang penting kau masih hidup. Kau bisa membangun lagi...,"

Pembicaraan mereka diputus oleh Ino, yang terburu-buru mendatangi mereka dengan baju penuh bekas darah. Dia dipanggil oleh Naruto untuk membantu mengobati famiglia yang terluka. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dia sudah menangani puluhan pasien sebelum dikirim ke Rumah Sakit milik Konoha Famiglia dan ditangani lebih lanjut oleh Sakura Haruno, _Capodecina_ Medical Squad Konoha. Di belakang Ino tampak Temari sibuk mengatur sisa-sisa famiglia yang menggotong para korban.

"Sakura menelepon. Dia kekurangan orang--dan stok darah disana nyaris habis," lapor Ino cepat kepada kedua Don muda itu. Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara dan mengikuti Ino keluar, berbicara cepat sekali di teleponnya, entah dengan siapa, mungkin dengan kenalannya meminta bantuan medis. Gaara hanya memandang mansionnya dengan kosong. _Vendetta_--hanya itu yang di kepalanya sekarang. Kedengaran gila, namun mereka tak bisa membiarkan Akatsuki bergerak bebas. Mereka harus segera dimusnahkan. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan mengincar Konoha. Kalau Konoha dan Suna hancur, Sisilia akan jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki.

--

"_Cosa c'è_?" tanya Shikamaru ketika dia menemukan Sasuke, bengong di halaman belakang mansion. Pria itu bersandar di beranda dengan elegan. Seharusnya dia membantu yang lain mengangkut mayat. Shikamaru yang pemalas saja rela membantu, walau setelannya harus terkena darah, membuatnya amis. Sasuke memandangnya dengan kosong.

"_Di niente_," jawabnya bosan.

"Aah, mengingat masa lalu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada pria berambut hitam itu. Dia berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dan bersandar di beranda. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok berwarna putih. Diambilnya satu batang dan diserahkannya pada Sasuke. Dia tahu soal pembantaian klan Uchiha...Akatsuki adalah bagian dari pembantaian keji klan Uchiha. Sasuke pasti teringat lagi soal luka lama.

"Mau?"

Sasuke mengambil rokok yang ditawarkan Shikamaru dan menimbang-nimbang sebelum meletakkan benda itu diantara bibirnya. Shikamaru nyengir, "Biasanya kau bilang _'benda itu hanya membuatku mati muda. Tidak, terima kasih,' _dan meninggalkanku begitu saja," katanya, menyalakan pematik di rokoknya sendiri, kemudian menyerahkan pematik itu ke Sasuke. Tidak beberapa lama udara dipenuhi kepulan asap rokok mereka berdua. Dua mafiosi itu diam selama beberapa saat, penuh dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Di dalam masih terdengar ribut-ribut pembersihan. Suara Temari yang paling nyaring dan tegas, memerintah semuanya. Shikamaru menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok melalui mulutnya. Asap berwarna putih memberi warna pada langit yang gelap gulita. Sungguh gelap, tanpa cahaya bintang maupun bulan.

"_Vendetta. _Aku yakin pasti akan ada _vendetta_," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya, membuang abu di lantai begitu saja. Matanya yang agak sipit menyapu halaman belakang manor Gaara yang secara ajaib tidak rusak sama sekali. Halaman belakang itu masih indah, air mancurnya masih menyala dan ratusan mawar masih menghiasi sekitarnya. Wangi mawar itu membuat Shikamaru rileks, setelah mencium bau puluhan mayat di dalam manor. Shikamaru muak melihat mayat sebanyak itu. Jelas Akatsuki sudah membunyikan genderang perang. Dan Gaara bukanlah pria yang akan diam begitu saja melihat famiglianya dibantai. Dia pasti akan membalas. Konoha, sudah pasti akan ambil bagian dari pembalasan itu. Sejarah akan terulang lagi. Shikamaru sebagai Consigliere Naruto sudah mengusahakan banyak cara supaya tidak lagi terjadi pertumpahan darah. Namun sekarang semuanya sia-sia. Hanya karena _anjing_ Akatsuki tersebut.

Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya yang bermerk Gucci, "...Jam 4 pagi," katanya pelan. "Kurasa fajar nanti, famiglia Suna yang ada di luar negeri akan berdatangan. Mereka takkan menunggu waktu lama untuk menyerang Akatsuki,"

Giliran Sasuke yang menghembuskan kepulan asap.

"Aku akan ambil bagian. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu Itachi,"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu."

"Itachi adalah pengkhianat,"

"Walaupun dia adalah kakakmu?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Kakak...sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar kata itu. Kepalanya mengulang masa kecilnya lagi, masa dimana dia sangat mengagumi Itachi. Kakaknya sangat populer. Dia jenius, anak kesayangan ayahnya. Capofamiglia sebelum Naruto sudah menyediakan tempat khusus bagi Itachi ketika dia cukup umur nanti dalam famiglia. Semua Uchiha bangga kepadanya. Dia selalu tersenyum, anak yang baik. Dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke...setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba. Sasuke pulang terlambat, dia terlalu asyik bermain dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Pintu manor Uchiha yang terletak satu komplek dengan manor Konoha yang dulu terbuka, darah mengalir dari sana. Keluarganya mati. Semuanya mati. Itachi berdiri di depan tumpukan mayat itu. Wajahnya dingin, tanpa belas kasihan. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku. Itachi memandangnya dengan mata yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Di belakang Itachi tampak bayangan beberapa orang, sebelum mereka menghilang di kegelapan...

"Aku akan membunuhnya," kata Sasuke sambil menginjak rokok dengan sepatunya, "Ini adalah _vendetta_-ku,"

--

"_Apa maksudmu dengan vendetta?"_ suara nyaring Sakura memenuhi lorong rumah sakit. Naruto memandang teman lamanya sambil sedikit meringis. Suara Sakura yang marah, tidak baik untuk telinga. Sekarang jam 5 pagi. Naruto baru saja datang dari manor Gaara untuk memberitahu Sakura soal rencana penyerbuan mereka. Perempuan berambut pink yang memakai baju putih itu menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Jari telunjuknya yang putih menunjuk pada ruang UGD yang penuh, bergetar karena marah, "Lihat disana, korban sebanyak itu. Suna saja belum pulih sepenuhnya, sudah mau menyerang Akatsuki? Gaara pasti sudah kehilangan akal, ya, dia pasti sudah hilang akal. Kalau dia mau tetap terus, bilang padanya aku takkan merawat korban-korban yang akan jatuh. Tak akan!"

"Sakura...," desah Naruto, "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Cepat atau lambat Akatsuki akan menyerang kita juga...,"

"_TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KITA HARUS BALAS MENYERANG SECEPAT INI, IDIOT_!" bentak Sakura, "Bahkan Consigliere-mu yang jenius pun tak akan bisa membuat strategi dalam waktu secepat ini--"

"Shikamaru sudah membuat satu sebenarnya, dan satu backup kalau-kalau kita gagal. Dia hanya butuh waktu 15 menit," potong Naruto polos. Sakura terdiam. Kemudian dia berbalik, menuju UGD lagi, tanpa memandang Naruto sedikit pun.

"Kau adalah Capofamiglia, Naruto. Kau harus tahu, mana yang baik untuk famigliamu," ucap Sakura pelan, "Akan jatuh lebih banyak korban lagi, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku siap," jawab Naruto kepada punggung Sakura. Capodecina muda itu kemudian melanjutkan masuk ke dalam UGD, memberikan perawatan bagi anggota famiglia Suna yang terluka. Suasana UGD menjadi tambah ramai, semua ahli medis berlarian kesana-kemari. Naruto yang merasa urusannya selesai meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan berat. Siap? Siap apa? Shikamaru sendiri, dengan rencana itu sudah bilang kalau kerugian akan semakin besar. Namun mereka sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

--

Sasuke merakit pistolnya dan memasukkan amunisi baru ke dalamnya. Matahari mulai bersinar. Toko-toko mulai buka, terutama toko yang menyediakan sarapan. Kantuknya sudah menghilang setelah makan beberapa potong roti dan kopi. Dalam beberapa jam lagi dia akan bertemu Itachi. Sepuluh tahun, sepuluh tahun dia menahan dendam ini demi kelangsungan famiglianya. Namun Tuhan sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas. Itachi harus mati di tangannya sendiri...Kalau tidak, dia takkan puas.

"tok, tok,"

Shikamaru mengetuk kaca Porsche hitam Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu membuka kaca mobilnya dengan satu gerakan, pistolnya yang sudah selesai dimasukkan ke jasnya dalam waktu bersamaan. Shikamaru tampak sangat lelah. Tampak celak hitam di kedua matanya.

"Uchiha. Semuanya sudah siap."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, "Kau tidak pergi?"

"Aku pergi. Hanya saja, Gaara menyuruhku pergi bersama Consigliere-nya, yang ternyata adalah perempuan galak itu karena kami sama-sama Consigliere. Ini sungguh buruk. Kalau ini selesai, aku akan tidur tiga hari penuh untuk membayarnya. Aku tidak akan peduli pada perkataan Uzumaki selama tiga hari," omelnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Itu kalau mereka pulang dengan selamat. Namun Shikamaru selalu begitu. Perhatian mereka teralih oleh barisan mobil berwarna hitam-hitam yang meluncur cepat melewati mereka. Itu mobil para famiglia. Berarti sekaranglah waktunya...

"Ah,well, pulanglah dengan selamat, Uchiha," kata Shikamaru akhirnya, "_Buona fortuna_."

"Kau juga," kata Sasuke sebelum menginjak gas dan pergi, mengikuti barisan mobil itu dan menghilang. Shikamaru memperhatikan mobil Sasuke yang mulai menghilang. Sebenarnya pria itu memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. Sebuah mobil berwarna perak bermerk Lexus berhenti di depannya.

"Mobil perak, eh? Sungguh flashy diantara mobil-mobil hitam itu." ejek Shikamaru sinis kepada pengemudi wanita yang mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"_Stai zitto_. Cepatlah naik, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sampai natal," ucap Temari kasar. Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil mewah itu dan masuk ke bagian belakang. Sungguh sial, paling tidak bisakah dia menghabiskan waktu yang bisa diperkirakan sebagai waktu terakhirnya di dunia dengan wanita yang lebih baik daripada Temari? Dunia tidak adil.

--

"Sakura-san, stok darah O habis!" lapor seorang ahli medis bawahan Sakura. Perempuan berambut pink yang sedang membersihkan luka seorang korban menatap ahli medis itu dengan frustasi, "Ino sedang membawanya kesini bersama tambahan medis dari kenalan Capofamiglia. Bersabarlah sebentar," Sakura kemudian menatap pasiennya lagi dan berkonsentrasi. Dia berusaha mengambil baskom berisi air, namun tangannya menyenggol botol alkohol dan botol itu pecah di lantai. Sakura berjengit. Dia punya firasat yang buruk, sangat buruk. Naruto, Sasuke dan semuanya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

--

Darah.

Dimana-mana darah.

Kepala Sasuke terasa berat. Oh, iya, tadi dia pingsan karena...

Ziiiing..

Rasa sakit menusuk kaki Sasuke. Kakinya tadi terkena tembak. Oleh siapa? Oleh...

"...Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sasuke," sebuah suara dingin seakan mengguyurnya. Sasuke yang roboh di lantai mendongakkan kepalanya. Disana, berdiri kakaknya, dengan pistol di tangannya. Matanya masih sedingin dulu, dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan kebencian.

"I..Itachi...,"

"Tidak kakak Itachi?" kata pria berambut panjang itu pelan, menunduk memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sasuke meludah ke kaki Itachi.

"Pengkhianat. Mati kau,"

"Sungguh kata yang tidak sopan, Sasuke. Melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu...," kata Itachi, "Kau masih terlalu muda, Sasuke. Kupikir kau pergi dari Famiglia setelah aku membunuh keluarga kita,"

".._Vaffanculo_,"

"...Begini saja, aku akan mengampunimu jika kau meninggalkan Famigliamu dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki," kata Itachi seakan Sasuke tidak melontarkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya, "Yeah, walaupun secara formal, famigliamu sudah binasa."

_"Binasa?"_

Itachi memutar pistolnya dengan ringan, "Akhir yang heroik untuk capofamiglia macam begitu,"

"Naru..to?" sekejap dunia terasa gelap bagi Sasuke. Tidak mungkin, Naruto? Dia, mati? Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh kebencian. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya seakan putus asa.

"Aku lebih baik mati,"

"No good. Ternyata kau memang tidak mau. Apa boleh buat."

Itachi mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Sasuke dan menarik pelatuknya.

"_Arrivederci, my little brother_,"

--

**Setahun kemudian.**

"Sakura-san, mau ikut makan-makan hari ini?" tanya beberapa ahli medik ketika jam kerja mereka selesai. Sakura yang sedang memakai baju hangatnya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "M-m, hari ini aku ada acara,"

Salah satu dari rekannya sesama dokter menggoda Sakura, "Kencankah, Sakura-san?"

Sakura tertawa. Namun dia tidak menyangkal. Setahun sudah lewat. Sakura sekarang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit swasta di jantung Sisilia. Hari-harinya sangat sibuk. Perempuan berambut pink itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang damai. Riot setahun lalu seperti tak pernah ada. Sore ini begitu damai, angin bertiup lembut. Anak-anak bermain di jalanan dengan riuh. Sakura tersenyum pada bibi penjual roti yang menyapanya. Dia memang terkenal di daerah ini karena seorang dokter yang ramah. Semuanya menyukainya. Anak-anak yang bermain tadi menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan mengerubunginya. Sakura tertawa-tawa dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang harus ditemuinya. Beberapa anak gadis menanyakan apakah itu pacar Sakura. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menyangkal. Perempuan itu melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan melanjutkan berjalan.

Tidak ada lagi mafia dalam hidup Sakura.

Akatsuki sudah hancur.

Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah pemakaman. Dia tersenyum dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ada dua buah nisan yang berjejer, terletak paling ujung di bawah sebuah pohon. Sakura meletakkan karangan bunga masing-masing satu di depan nisan itu.

"Sakura,"

Dia membalikkan diri dan tampaklah dua orang kenalannya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Shikamaru, Temari,"

Temari tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. Mata kanannya terpaksa diambil karena kejadian setahun lalu. Sekarang dia harus memakai eyepatch. Rambutnya yang panjang menjadi pendek. Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sakura dan meletakkan karangan bunga juga di atas kedua nisan tersebut. Shikamaru tidak banyak berubah. Hanya wajahnya tambah dewasa.

"Sudah setahun," katanya pendek.

"Iya," kata Sakura sambil menatap mereka berdua, "Kalian kemana saja?"

"Pokoknya sibuk." Temari menekankan pada katanya, "Benar-benar sibuk,"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "Kau terlalu cerewet sih,"

"Oh, please. Siapa yang bilang kalau kau takkan bisa apa-apa tanpaku?"

"_Capo di Tutti Capi_ tua di Roma yang bilang. Bukan aku."

Temari menaikkan alisnya, tinggi sekali. Sakura tertawa. Dua orang ini, mereka sudah bekerja keras selama setahun penuh. Tentu saja untuk menghimbau bantuan dari para Don lain dan memusnahkan Akatsuki. Semenjak kedua famiglia hancur, mereka benar-benar sudah berusaha...Karena merekalah, para famiglia yang tersisa bisa hidup tenang. Mereka bisa membuat hubungan yang baik dengan famiglia lain, bahkan dengan Capo di Tutti Capi. Kabarnya, beberapa famiglia tertarik dengan bakat mereka dan ingin menarik mereka sebagai anggota. Sungguh mengesankan.

"...Damai sekali disini," kata Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas, "Kalau begini sih, kurasa aku akan menolak tawaran kerja di Giordino Famiglia,"

"Dan kau akan malas-malasan terus. _Like hell I will allow that_," tukas Temari galak.

"_Stop acting like my wife_,"

"_Stai zitto,_"

--

"Gaara-san," seorang suster berambut cokelat mendorong kursi roda Gaara yang sedang melamun, "Hari ini cuacanya cerah, bukan?"

Gaara tersenyum mendengar komentar suster itu. Suster berambut cokelat yang ramah itu mendorong kursi roda Gaara berkeliling halaman rumah sakit yang hijau. Beberapa orang tampak berjalan disitu, meski harus didorong seperti Gaara atau menggunakan tongkat. Cuaca cerah, suasananya damai.

"Kakak Gaara-san menelepon. Dia akan berkunjung beberapa hari lagi."

"Hmm," jawab Gaara pendek.

"Gaara-san, mau dengar cerita dari suster lain?"

"Boleh,"

"Ini cuma gosip sih, tapi katanya...,"

"Benarkah..?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang hanya gosiiiiip..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Lalu...,"

Punggung suster itu semakin menjauh dan suara obrolannya dengan Gaara menjadi makin samar.

--

_"an ending, is just a merely beginning of another cycle" - Rokudou Mukuro_

That's it /OTL;; I GIVE UP. KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN HAS TAKEN MY BODY, MY SOUL, EVEN MY PLOT BUNNIES. coughmafiacough

Fanfic terakhir dalam fandom ini. Terima kasih atas dukungannya Maaf karena saya terlalu aneh sampai membahas mafia-mafiaan begini D:

Mulai sekarang, semua fanfic di fandom ini akan saya anggap "complete" walaupun belum selesai. Maaf, semuanya, dan terima kasih sekali lagi. Tapi ikuti fanfic saya di fandom lain yaaa :D

Err, kalau ada kesalahan...tolong dimaklumi '' Saya bukan mafia soalnya /ohohoplz.

Nah, Arrivederci


End file.
